


【许药】爱你的365天——小暑

by nolanwoo



Category: NOLANWOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolanwoo/pseuds/nolanwoo





	【许药】爱你的365天——小暑

小暑

坐在京城茶馆里唠嗑的人，总是比旁的地方来的多些底气，跟茶博士点个晚春茶，呷一口做出回味万分的样子，你要进去张嘴说的是隔壁张妈又牵了条红线，结果昨个儿小闺女就翻墙跑了之类的家长里短，多半没人接茬。现如今啊，能在京城茶馆儿里聊出天的，就只有一件事。

黄家老爷子，借了缃院搭台子比武招亲呢。

要说这缃院也是一妙处，天天底楼的食客恨不得从日中排到日入，就为了那一口白切牛肉。楼上两层就没那么好进了，得从偏门引着从后边儿上，什么传言都有，先前有个在酒肆喝醉的江湖人还拍着桌子喊过一跃而已，有什么闯不得的。第二天人就找不到了，后来有人找着一个有点关系的朋友说是在床上躺着呢。

那晚上刚跳上去，也不知道怎么就出现几个黑衣人，挨了一拳就摔下来了，后来定睛一看这胳膊上都绣着黄巾呢。

后来这缃院小楼就给越传越邪乎了，又在京城这块地儿，关起门来说的事情都有那么点儿谋反的味道。再后来刘一鸣半眯着眼睛批奏折，横竖居然看到有人把这事儿说的有鼻子有眼递到他跟前了，洋洋洒洒一长串，恨不得把黄克武八岁时候揪过天子头发的事情都算上，给黄家定一个不忠不义早有谋逆之心的帽子。

刘一鸣捏捏鼻梁，一边琢磨着该给自己换个御史了，一边吩咐手边儿小太监备个小软轿，无风不起浪，他得先把一头稳住了再说，顺便他也有点想缃院的白切牛肉了。虽说让人把厨子送进来过，可吃出来总不是那个味道，如今暑气渐盛，吃什么都没味道。

这会儿缃院楼上确实有人，比武招亲的角儿刚砸了一个碗，坐旁边的药家小公子嬉皮笑脸递上去小酒坛子，嘴上说着少喝点，手在桌子底下比划让人赶紧再送两坛进来。

您这回来的够突然的，我都没收到啥风声，边关主帅擅自离位江湖上一点儿动静都没有，这保密功夫可以啊。

那是我带的队伍。

黄烟烟都懒得分给他眼神，挑挑拣拣吃了两口菜，又喝酒。

别想探我口风，我也不关心你闯了什么祸不敢回你药家非得待在这儿，你要还想在这儿躲着就给我喝酒。

那是自然，来来来黄将军尝尝，回来也好，这口可是出了京城哪儿都找不到的。听说黄老爷子把你出生时候埋的二十坛女儿红都挖出来了，看样子是打定主意要把你嫁出去啊。

药不然看着这位黄家大小姐拳头提起来了，往后躲得飞快，赶紧把下半句接了。

我这不是给你出主意来的吗。

你有什么主意？

很容易啊，我也上去打擂台不就行了。

这算哪门子的好主意？然后呢，你怎么收场？

山人自有妙计。

药不然笑得一脸得意，就差嘬着牙花子跟她要赏钱了。

不过你怎么就被黄老爷子骗回来了？

哼，他差遣黄蕉给我写信，说老爷子突发重病，瞧着是真危险了，还让人戳破自个儿指尖撒了点血上去。

高人，实在是高人。

黄烟烟没心情跟他贫，放下酒坛子把自己东西收拾了就站起来，出门前扔下一句话，我反正阻止不了明天比武招亲开始，你有什么办法都自己看着办吧。

不过，我也提醒你，黄家守的是江山，你要是想跟刘一鸣讨回那个姓药的位子，别把我们扯进去。

药不然倚着窗台朝楼下瞧，手上端着小酒盅敬了翻身上马的女将军一杯，那人意气风发打马疾行，长安街边上望不到头的烟尘在后面遮遮掩掩，哒哒的蹄铁适合在荒野顺着土地传出百里，困在门檐下面就有那么点被甩在后面的困倦。

这天子脚底下也敢策马，我不想，总是有人想拉你们黄家下水的。

-

太阳快落下的时候这小院儿才迎来第二个客人，四抬小娇低调送了进来。药不然翘着脚，把自己整个上半身塞椅子里，左手捞西瓜右手往后扔皮，一粒西瓜子儿带着暗劲就打在来人的半张面具上。

沈君，你老带着个面具，看不到你那双眼睛也忒没意思。

说正事，黄家试过了吗？

沈君一身银白蟒蛇纹缎子，面具上就挖了两个洞看得见黑黢黢的眼睛，根本就懒的理药不然贫嘴，在旁边位子端正坐下。后面跟着的人都跟他一样带着面具，背着手在椅子后面站的笔直。

这人看着眼生，没见你带出来过嘛。

药不然朝站在沈君后面的人努努嘴，看上去又想拿瓜子砸人脑门。沈君曲起手指敲了敲桌子，让药不然的注意力回到自己这里。

这就是明天沈家准备出的人，我不好直接上场。

先说今天黄烟烟的态度如何。

试过了，铁板一块，没用。

药不然勾勾手又开始咬一块新西瓜，初夏这类水果也不过刚上，架不住这位少爷贪嘴，缃院的掌事今儿刚出了城去收的。半天收回来几个新鲜熟透的，着厨房切了小块全搁盘子里给小二爷送来了。

正吃着对面也不介意，自顾自往下讲。

这样也好，以后也不必费心思拉拢。

沈君微微点了点头，伸手从衣服里面掏出一个巴掌大的小瓶，整个儿玉雕的壁在最后一点太阳里面还显得通透，看得到里面小半瓶水晃荡着，被沈君用力一抛又落回了自己手里。

药不然，朝奉爷说可以相信你，可我一直觉得奇怪，送沈家上位于你有什么好处，值得你连命都不要。

我说过了，那个位子我和我哥都没兴趣，让我动心的是，钱和名声。黄家铺得太大，挡了我发财的路而已。

况且，谁说我不要命了，我这不是每个月都好好等着你沈家的酒吗。

药不然右手顺着左手中指经手腕向上按住了曲泽，才止住了皮肤下面一条细细的黑线往上爬。沈君手腕一抖，小玉瓶就隔着桌子飞进了药不然的怀里。脚比脑袋高的小少爷眯着眼睛拿起来看了一眼，拔出塞一仰头就喝了。

这沈家的酒就是好喝。

太阳掉下去，西山那边突然传来个响，天上刷就黑了。小院子里竹林被风吹的哗啦啦响，转瞬功夫初夏的一点热气就被潮气取代，药不然手上的西瓜汁还没擦，风一吹全干在手上，他也不介意，照样挺舒服坐着挥手送沈君和一直在后面站着的人离开，末了还抛出句没头没尾的话。

我又不喜欢黄烟烟。

小轿子出去的时候，攒了不多时的雨刷得下来了。

-

药不然躺在竹床上睁着眼睛到后半夜，才听见外面雨停了，蟋蟀终于不甘示弱跑出来，不肯留下一点空隙。

你还要不要进来？

我天花板上几根梁都数清了。

过了几息窗户外面才落下来一个人影，隔着层纸一动不动。药不然不耐烦抬脚踹掉了窗框上的木锁，抬起身就把人拽进来，一把掀掉软面具。

许愿你装木头人还装上瘾了？

被叫破名字的人提了下嘴角，看上去想笑又忍住了，只叹了口气伸手去解药不然已经缠上来的小腿。

你先说说那个酒是怎么回事，为什么不跟我说。

哪有什么事？

药不然视线往屋里的桌子椅子飘，勾了根自己解开挂着的衣带就去缠许愿，刚绕过一只胳膊就被反手拉住扣在背后。许愿身体往前把挂在自己腰上的腿也压下去，绕了几道跟同边的手腕缠在一起，才腾出手去捏药不然的下巴。

真没事儿，我一早就没吃那个毒，骗人的。

真的？

真的。

许愿干脆的松了手，本来身上就沾着外面的湿气，被两个人的热气一蒸，松开的地方全是汗津津的触感，黏连着一点滚烫的触感。

药不然，钱和名声我都给不了你。

许愿借着外面一点月光去看药不然的眼睛，这人看着比白天越发寡淡了，就是凑的近了还有一点烤衣服的熏香味道。

谁说我在乎那些了，自然有其他事有求于你。

而且除了你谁都帮不了我。

你为什么这么恨宫里那位。

许愿闭着眼睛去找药不然的嘴唇，白天看着他吃下那么多西瓜，现在唇舌之间好像就有一点清甜的幻觉。

他？我不恨他，我恨的是这个四方城。

他们喜欢盖棺定论，总是事情过去了就遮掩起来再不追究，就跟外面这片小竹林一样，以为埋上土就什么都看不见，窜出来的笋尖也只能被拦腰斩掉。

许愿的吻已经落到了颈窝，这个天实在太容易出汗，他的手在药不然身上游移着，往下走到腰眼就是一掌的水珠。

要是我那时候没答应你的计划，你会怎么办？

那是你太没眼光。

药不然扭着身体抬起来一点方便许愿动作，右边手腕还跟脚踝绑在一起，实在不方便他配合，等两根手指湿淋淋的进到身体里，才有点喘着接着说话。

明儿各家的情况我都知道，没几个厉害的公子哥儿，你最后再上来，我会按着跟沈君的计划输给你，只要你揭下面具说你姓许，黄老头说不定会气血攻心，那时候黄家和沈家梁子就大了。

许愿的添了跟手指扩张几下就退出去换了家伙进来，逼得药不然瞬间失神说不出话，在规律的抽送里面才找回自己的呼吸。

只要沈家被拉到台面上，有的是人会去咬死他们，剩下我们看戏就好了。

药不然拍了拍许愿的胳膊，想让他稍微慢些，却换来许愿在他腰上一拧，他一下吃痛浑身肌肉收缩，下面被挤了一下动的更快了。

那如果，黄老爷子还真的看走眼选上我了呢？

许愿问得有点凶，药不然右边被牵扯着整个人不平衡只好挂在许愿身上由着他折腾，听完这一句一下笑了，左手往上一抬从床板的木头缝里抽出来一片薄刃，顺着许愿撑着的胳膊刺啦划下。

外面的小竹林哗啦啦跟蟋蟀对抗着，暑气透过打开的窗户透进来。

那你也只好留一截袖子给他了。  
END


End file.
